harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (GBA)
|publisher = |genre = Action-adventure |platforms = Game Boy Advance }} ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (GBA) ''is the fifth game in the series Harry Potter for the . Description "The boy who lived" is another movie hero whose video game adventures never seem to have matched up to the quality of his films (or books). Rather than simply repeat the predictable third person action of previous games though, this is something a bit different. What this means in practical terms is that you’ve got almost the whole of Hogwarts school to explore from the off, with different missions of varying degrees of importance available from different locations. You now control only Harry, with Hermione or Ron reduced to supporting roles, although there are some short sections where you can play as Fred and George Weasley instead. The re-focus on Harry is a result of the sheer number of magical spells available to him now, from standard offensive and defensive magic to summons and levitation spells that help you uncover and unlock the hidden secret of Hogwarts. Casting spells isn’t as simple as just pressing a button though, as you’re made to actually trace out a magical symbol using the controller (something that works particularly well on the Wii), which adds greatly to the sense of immersion. There’s also a range of similarly controlled mini-games, including wizard chess and gobstones, which you can play either in or out of the game. It’s all a vast improvement on the previous titles, with similarly superior graphics and a general air of effort not usually associated with film tie-ins. Manufacturer's Description In , Harry returns for his fifth year of study at Hogwarts and discovers that much of the wizarding community is in denial about the teenager’s recent encounter with the evil Lord Voldemort, preferring to turn a blind eye to the news that Voldemort has returned. Fearing that Hogwarts’ venerable Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, is lying about Voldemort’s return in order to undermine his power and take his job, the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, appoints a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to keep watch over Dumbledore and the Hogwarts students. But Professor Dolores Umbridge’s Ministry-approved course of defensive magic leaves the young wizards woefully unprepared to defend themselves against the dark forces threatening them and the entire wizarding community, so at the prompting of his friends Hermione and Ron, Harry takes matters into his own hands. Meeting secretly with a small group of students who name themselves "Dumbledore’s Army," Harry teaches them how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts, preparing the courageous young wizards for the extraordinary battle that lies ahead. With the ability to play multiple characters, including Harry Potter, Dumbledore and Sirius Black, the videogame of offers fans the opportunity to wield a wand, explore all around Hogwarts, and experience one of the most exciting and dangerous years in the life of the Boy Who Lived.Amazon.co.uk Characters * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermione Granger * Draco Malfoy * Albus Dumbledore * Lord Voldemort * Dolores Umbridge *Angelina Johnson *Lee Jordan *Neville Longbottom *Luna Lovegood *Parvati Patil *Padma Patil *Zacharias Smith *Alicia Spinnet *Dean Thomas *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Ginny Weasley Screenshot 109.png Screenshot 105.png Screenshot 104.png Screenshot 110.png Screenshot 139.png Screenshot 137.png Screenshot 132.png Screenshot 149.png Screenshot 148.png Screenshot 146.png Screenshot 145.png Screenshot 143.png Screenshot 158.png Screenshot 157.png Screenshot 156.png Screenshot 155.png Screenshot 154.png Screenshot 153.png Screenshot 151.png Screenshot 169.png Screenshot 168.png Screenshot 166.png Screenshot 164.png Screenshot 161.png Screenshot 178.png Screenshot 171.png Screenshot 188.png Screenshot 187.png Screenshot 182.png Screenshot 197.png Screenshot 196.png Screenshot 195.png Screenshot 194.png Screenshot 193.png Screenshot 192.png Screenshot 190.png Screenshot 209.png Screenshot 208.png Screenshot 203.png Screenshot 200.png Screenshot 215.png Screenshot 212.png Screenshot 236.png Screenshot 232.png Screenshot 245.png See also * Notes and references Category:Game Boy Advance video games (real-world)